Soundless Voice and Cold Touch
by Kuromitsu Kagemine
Summary: "I scream and shout by you didn't answer. I touched you but you just flinched. Why can't you hear me? I need you to look at me." They couldn't see him anymore. They only felt are cold touches. What happened? Why is everything like that?


_Does Takano-san hate me now?_

I don't know why this happened. I strangely woke up at Takano's apartment floor. I don't know how that happened, but when I woke up...I called his name.

_**"Takano-san!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Takano-san?"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Stop mocking me, idiot!"**_

_**"..."**_

_**"Takano-san? You're creeping me out."**_

_**"..."**_

His eyes were shadowed by his bangs as he looked at me. I desperately called his name and repeated it all. I'm like a broken record who keeps on repeating, but I wanted to hear him speak to me. But he just looked at me and turned away.

_Why? Do you hate me now?_

But being stubborn has its own perks. I followed him towards work being also his tail. I send him some comebacks or jokes so Takano can notice me. But not once he look back at my direction.

_Why won't you look at me? Why won't you speak towards me? Takano-san, do you love me?_

_Is this revenge?_

_**"Ritsu! Don't go!"**_

_What was that? That voice in my head? _

I held his hand only to flinch. With a harsh voice he said, "Why is it cold?"

"Takano-san!" He still kept on walking.

"Takano-san!"

"..."

"Please, look at me..."

"..."

"Takano-san, please..."

"..."

"Senpai, please...I beg you..."

"..."

_Why won't your amber orbs stare at my emerald ones? Have you started to hate me? Takano-san...please..._

But that was just the beginning. We finally arrived with me at Takano's tail. Takano took a seat at his chair as he sighed. I turned towards my chair and saw my daughter, Nika. My eyes were wide for she had now started to work here. She is also sitting at my chair too. But her eyes no longer held those bubbly personality. It was a vague...and yet...jaded one...

"Nika-chan!" I said her name.

"..."

"Nika-chan?"

"..."

"Not you too! Please, answer me..."

"..."

She then turned at my direction which made me smile.

"Kisa-san, could you fix the thermostat? It's freaking cold!"

W-what the...

"It's already fixed, Nika-chan." Kisa said.

"Oh, maybe I'm just under weather today."Nika said as she continued her work.

I called to her once more...but she wouldn't answer.

"Kisa-san?"

"..."

"Hatori-san?"

"..."

"Mino-san?"

"..."

_Why don't you all notice me? Why are you giving me a cold shoulder? Why can't you hear my voice? Someone...please..._

I just explored the whole building as I look for someone who can hear my voice. Negative thoughts have been clouded in my mind. But I just shrug it all off as I walked further. Then I saw Yokozawa-san taking a smoke. I ran towards him as I called his name.

"Yokozawa-san!"

"..."

No...It can't be...

He then threw his cigarette away as he banged the wall hard. I flinched but I saw deep remorse, regret, pain, anger, and sadness?

"Damn it Onodera! Damn you for doing it again! You freaking bastard! How much more...How much more...! What kind of lover are you!?" Then he sunked down and a few tears started to fall in his eyes.

_What did I do? Why are you all like that? Please..._

"I'm sorry..." was all that I could say.

He then composed himself and cleared his throat. He bumped towards me as I sighed in relief, knowing that he will notice me. But he looked at my direction and said...

"It's probably my imagination."

_Please...someone...hear me..._

_Why can't my voice be reached...?_

_Why?_

It was time to go home...but I followed them. Takano and Nika walk together without a single word spoken. I was at the back of them...I was able to see them. Together. It may break my heart that they never hear my voice...but it also made me happy that Nika is with a great person. I trust him...

_I just wish you could hear me._

As we entered in Takano's apartment, I as surprised at what must happened. Nika suddenly burst into tears as Takano was able to catch him.

_Why are they shedding a tear? _

"It's all my fault...It's a-all my fault!" she kept repeating those words.

"No...it wasn't..." Takano said as he too shed a tear.

He hugged Nika as he comforted her with all his might. While I just stand here, a hopeless fool who couldn't be heard or be seen. I hugged the two of them as I too...shed a tear. I felt them flinch, but they ignored it as they comforted each other.

_I can touch them...but why can't they see me? Why can't my voice reach out to them._

"I love you both...Nika...Masamune."

"..."

"..."

They still didn't heard me. But I don't care.

_Even though my voice cannot be reached...I shall never leave you two._

For twenty days that I've stayed with them. As I called their names all the time with this soundless. voice of mine. To touch them with these cold fingers of mine. But it hurts when they don't hear you or they flinched from your touch. But the reason that I'm still happy...is because they're happy. Masamune now treated Nika as his own daughter. Their laughs... cries...silly argument...I can also see them being happy without me.

How many times have I spent at the corner of the room, crying and calling their names until this voice of mine turned hoarse? How many times have I felt the pain of all of you being happy without me? How many times have you flinched in my cold touch? How many times have you not heard this soundless voice.

_All I wanted to tell you both is that...I love you two so much...and I also miss you._

Then one day, we took a drive with me at the back seat as the two of them at the driver's seat. Even though it is still painful...I was able to bear it as long as I can see their smiles and hear their voice. I already loss mine after the self harm of my voice. After shouting, crying, and screaming at the same time. I can't convey anymore. My voice is gone for good.

Then they got out and started walking. I followed them for I am curious as hell. Then my eyes were wide in amazement as we arrived in their destination. It was a park full of Sakura Trees and different kinds of flowers. It reminds me like a flower heaven. It was a beautiful sight. Then I looked at them and saw them standing in front of some stone. I went near them as I can see them clearly. Masamune and Nika were already on their knees as tears were falling in their eyes. I looked at the stone and saw the carvings of one's name. My eyes widen.

**Onodera Ritsu**

**March 27 19XX-March 27 20XX**

**Dearly loved and shall never be forgotten**

I'm already...dead?! But how? Then I held my head as pain engulfed me.

_**"Papa, it sure was fun today!" Nika said with a smile on her face.**_

_**"You had fun...but it's your papa's birthday you know." Masamune said.**_

_**Ritsu chuckled, "It's fine, Masamune. As long as you two are happy...then I'm happy."**_

_**Just then, his phone rang. "You two go ahead. I'll catch up."**_

_**They nodded as they both go first. Ritsu opened his phone and saw that his mother just emailed him to go to their house this weekend. But as he kept his phone, he saw a speeding truck that was out of control. He looked towards his family and saw that it was heading towards them without any notice. With that, he ran as fast as he can towards them.**_

_**"Masamune! Nika!"**_

_**With that...his world turned black.**_

Now I know...I am clearly dead. That's why my voice cannot be heard. I've been walking around here for fourth days and some said that if don't go find the light...I would turn into an evil spirit.

But how can I?

How?

When I see them crying and calling my name?

As I heard them sob in front of my grave...

They're now the ones who muttered my name

To come back and be a family once more

So how could I leave?

When they cannot leave the past and move on?

I went to them and hugged them

I whispered to them, "I love you, Nika, my daughter. I love you, Masamune, my love."

"I just heard him." Masamune said.

"I felt his warmth." Nika said.

"We both felt it."

Then my tears started to fall down as I hugged them tighter.

They may not see me..

Or hear me...

But for once...

They heard my voice

They felt my touch.

The once soundless voice and cold touch...

Now they have felt...

The sound of my voice... and the warmth of my touch.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Yo! Since I'm not going to update for a few days...here's one-shot!**

**So how was it? The feels?**

**Review would be nice, everyone.**


End file.
